(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a brake support plate for mounting on an axle element and fastening of a caliper of disk brakes or the components of a drum brake to the brake support plate.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the prior art per patent DE 198 55 275 B4, a brake support plate is formed as a single piece with a steering knuckle 4. As a result, the steering knuckle is given a somewhat forked shape. This design has the drawback that, in the case of a clamped single-piece trailing arm and a rigid axle, the trailing arm would not be dismountable, or it would require great expense to dismount it. Furthermore, utility model DE 200 21 587 U 1 discloses a clamped brake support plate, having a pair of bracing elements, which form a form fitting with a square tube profile of a wheel axle. Finally, utility model DE 201 19 640 U 1 discloses a brake support plate with a split clamping ring, which is clamped on one end segment of a slotted axle tube by using a threaded bolt to tighten up the brake support plate. The brake support plate is tacked by spot welds on the axle tube for its positioning. Furthermore, an axle stub is clamped in the end segment of the slotted axle tube by the clamping action of the clamping ring of the brake support plate in the end segment of the axle tube.